Embrace to a new hope
by kira-chan05
Summary: Touya has a new weird classmate. She never shares any about her life to anyone...will Touya be the one to open her life....TouyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Embrace to a new hope

Author's note: This story doesn't involve Tomoyo or Shaoran. This is my first time to write a story about Touya. No further note…

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and Touya Kinimoto. It is owned by Clamp. I only own one of the main characters on this story and if by chance my characters name here is same as yours, I'm sorry but it is coincidence.

-----

"…" _stands for the words, phrases translated form nihongo to English._

"…" **stands for Tagalog words or phrases. Translations for these words will be written on the later.**

**-----**

He ignored everyone who walked passed him greeting him with a smile and a dreamy look painted on their faces. Who cares anyway? This is how he is known; he is Touya, Touya Kinimoto, the famous snub that stole the heart of every girl in the campus.

He walked toward his locker where he picked his books for his first three subjects.

"_Have you heard about the new students?"_ a girl who passed asked another person she was walking with.

'New student?' he thought.

He closed the door of his locker then took a little while to ponder his thoughts. Two months passed since the first day of classes begun. Isn't it too late to accept another student to join the whole class?

It is not his business anyway if there is a new student or none. It will not change his life anyway.

He walked to where his room was situated. He gently opened the door then walked to his seat.

"_Hi Touya!"_ a group of female classmates greeted him.

"_Hi…"_ he said monotonously.

"_See he looked at me…"_ a girl with green hair exclaimed.

"_No he looked at me…"_ another said.

"_Dream on, I'm the one…"_

"_I am…"_

Touya sighed then rolled his eyes. Why can't all this girls just shoo and fly away? Another group of student flocked around the corner of the room. He walked towards them then tried to eavesdrop on what they were talking about but was so unsuccessful because they spoke as soft as they can.

Boring

He yawned then again preceded to his chair. He sat then opened his physics notebook; he got his mechanical pencil on his bag on top of his desk. He was to close his bag when he saw an unfamiliar student seated on the chair just beside him.

'She is the new student they were talking about…' he said to himself, he took a minute to look at her and concluded that she is just like the other girls in her class except for her black hair and fair complex. But she seems lonely; she just kept her eyes darted on her desk and her fingers fidgeting on her tie.

'Anyway I have things to do' he went back to his notebook and scribbled some notes that were discussed yesterday.

The noise from the class minimized until they returned to their seats. A middle aged man entered the room. He is their teacher for physics.

"Good Morning class!" their sensei addressed his students.

"_Good Morning Sensei!" _ They replied.

"No, no, please stop speaking nihongo this time, see, we have a new student and she doesn't understand a bit…" the sensei explained.

The room was sooner filled with whispers. The sensei tapped the table catching the attention of the class.

"Good Morning class!" he once again greeted.

"Good Morning Sir!" they all responded.

He gestured his hand for the class to take their seat.

"To start off, let me call the new foreign student to please go in front" the teacher said as he walked to the back of the class.

The new student walked to the platform and stood properly. She cleared her throat then looked at the teacher.

"Please, introduce yourself…"

"Good Morning, I'm Saeki Kyoko. _Tapos_... I'm half-Filipino and half-Japanese, I came from the Philippines. My father decided to bring me here in Japan to show me where he was born and the beauty of the country. I'm sorry if I can't speak nihongo, for I grew up using Tagalog as my first language and English as my second language. I hope that I'll enjoy my stay here as your new classmate."

"Now you heard class she is Saeki Kyoko, any questions?" he asked the students.

A girl seated on the last row raised her right hand.

"Yes, Yuko?"

"I was just wandering, if you're a half-Japanese, then at least you look like a Japanese girl at one glimpse, I'm sorry but I don't see any resemblance?" Yuko asked out curiosity.

Kyoko's hands curled into a fist and looked a little offended by the question. She looked at her classmates who were busy looking at each other and to her.

"You may now take your seat Ms. Saeki…"

And so their first subject started with the students' mind intrigued by the fact that the girl didn't really look like Japanese.

In Kyoko's advantage since she repeated her junior year in Japan she didn't have the difficulty in understanding her lesson in physics.

Her classmates were surprised to hear her every answer with confidence and sureness.

-----

The bell rang signaling that it is already time for lunch. Students filled the corridor, the wash room and the canteen while others enjoyed themselves on the school grounds with their friends.

Touya was called at the teachers' faculty office and was asked to check out there newly varnished basketball court. He was given the task since he is the current President of the basketball club. He went to the basketball court as soon as he steps out of the faculty room.

He was on the point of inserting a key in the keyhole when he heard the dry leaves from behind of him rustle. He walked towards it then saw nothing then he proceeds to open the door of the gym. He inspected the floor by running back and forth its length. The floor was not too smooth and not too rough, in other terms it is well painted.

He left the gym by closing and locking the door.

He took a shortcut, in front of the gym. There was a big pine tree, and behind it was path towards the baseball court and right in front the baseball court was the main entrance of the establishment.

Before he entered the school he went to the baseball court then sat on one of the bleachers. He tucked his hands at the back of her neck then stretched his head backwards with his eyes opened. He saw someone seating on the upper level of the bench on a cross sitting position. He straightened his back and turned to look at the person.

It was Kyoko there new classmate.

owari

Author's Note: First part of the story accomplished. Please leave a comment or suggestions by pressing the button on the lower left hand of this screen. V!

Translations:

Tapos- And then; then.

Touya: scratches his head

Kira-chan05: what do you think? A huge grin forms on her face

Touya: weird….

Kira-chan05: what weird?

Touya: I don't know where this story will go to.

Kira-chan05: that's why you have to wait for the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Embrace to a new hope 2

Author's note: This story doesn't involve Tomoyo or Shaoran. This is my first time to write a story about Touya. No further note…

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and Touya Kinimoto. It is owned by Clamp. I only own one of the main characters on this story and if by chance my characters name here is same as yours, I'm sorry but it is coincidence.

-----

Touya scanned his notebook as made his way towards the library. He cursed all the teachers who gave them research works that is due for the next day. It was already quarter to four that afternoon. Instead of going home early he decided to finish his school work inside the school particularly on the library so that when he comes home he'll just cook and prepare supper.

Mid way, he came across a man who seems looking for someone.

"Excuse me…" a man asked Touya.

"May I help you?" came Touya's reply.

"I'm looking for a girl named Kyoko Saeki, I was just wondering maybe by chance you came across her… you're a senior student like her right?" the man pointed on Touya's I.D.

"Kyoko?" Touya seems uncertain if he heard that name.

"The new student."

"Oh yeah, I know her, but I'm sorry I haven't seen her since dismissal." Touya explained.

"I see. If ever you see her, please tell her I'm sorry and I'm waiting for her on the parking lot." The man walked passed him then disappeared on the staircase.

"What's your name!" he asked the other but was unlucky for he got no response.

All Touya can do was wonder and raise an eyebrow. 'Who is that man?' he asked himself many times till he reached the library.

"I'm sorry and I'm waiting for her…" he mimicked the line.

-----

He stopped to look for the librarian who was currently outside buying afternoon snacks.

The library looks a different whenever students leave the school. Whenever the students are on there brake most of them occupied the library rather than the cafeteria or the school ground for studying purposes. Unlike this time of the day where students hurry to go home to take a rest or to watch their favorite movie, the library seems deserted. There were only handful of students who where eventually finished and are about to go home, leaving Touya the only one left in the library.

He again opened his notebook then walked towards the card catalog. It was homework for their physics subject with the topic "Quantum Theory". So he opened the drawer containing the letter "Q" then looked for the topic.

"Quantum Theory"— Row 8, Shelf no. 7, row one.

He searched for the shelf containing the book. Row 8, a big computerized lettering pasted on the wall indicated. He counted to left for the 7th shelf then sat on the floor. Row one was the lower level of the shelf so instead of him bending and bowing for the book he thought of cross seating.

"Quadi, Quadrant Mountain, Quadratic Formula, Quadriceps, Quadrilateral… Quantum Theory." After reading the books on the first level of the shelf he found what he was looking for.

Touya stood then walked towards a table. He was turning the pages of the book when his foot was caught by the strap of a bag. Good thing he maintained his balanced which caused him to control his weight from falling down. He stood to reach for the bag and examine it.

He was thinking twice if he will open the bag and look for the name of the owner or if he'll just leave it there. He decided to take a look on it. He lifted it when an I.D fell from the bag. Kyoko Saeki. 'What is her bag doing here?' he asked his self.

He stood up and slung the bag on his shoulder. He bothered not to look for her since he himself is in a hurry for there are a couple of pages to be read and jotted down. He settled himself on a table opened the book and his notebook then pressed his mechanical pen. He was writing the very first word when the lead of his pencil snaps when he heard someone sob.

He felt a little afraid since he knew that he is the only one in the library. He just ignored it. He continued writing his notes when he again heard the sound followed by another. He can't finish his work with all those unidentified noise. So he stood up then sighed.

He searched for the sound by tracing where it came from. He reached the very last shelf. He heard the sound grew louder when he saw someone leaning on the wall sideways. 'She was crying' she concluded by looking on her shoulder which was moving on an up-down slight movement.

He approached the girl by giving her his handkerchief. The girl reached for the kinky then wiped it against her face. Touya extended his hand to help her stand. The girl took his hand without hesitation then stood up.

"Thank you…" the girl returned his hanky.

"It's too late for a girl to stay on the library…" Touya said.

Touya recognized who she was when the latter turned to face him.

"Kyoko…" he arched his brows.

Without thinking Touya shoved the book from the library inside his bag then accompanied Kyoko on the school grounds.

-----

"What are you doing there anyway?" Touya asked her.

"Crying…" the other answered.

"Because of what?"

"Our classmates…" she said as she wiped her eyes with a tissue paper.

"They fought you?" he asked a little curious.

"No… I want a talk with someone I can trust, but I'm new here, I don't know anybody…"

"Why don't you tell me…?" Touya suggested himself.

"Can we take a seat on the bleachers?" Kyoko asked Touya.

owari

Author's note: Second part finished. yay! A cliffhanger… I'll leave this part for awhile the one that they'll be talking about can be read on the next chapters… hope you like this.

Touya: shrugs

Kira-chan05: why is there a problem?

Touya: so she is….

Kira-chan05: hey covers Touya's mouth don't tell them!

Touya?

Kira-chan05: let them discover it okay! Can you promise!

Touya: if you say so…


	3. Chapter 3

Embrace to a new hope 3

Author's note: This story doesn't involve Tomoyo or Shaoran. This is my first time to write a story about Touya. No further note…

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and Touya Kinimoto. It is owned by Clamp. I only own one of the main characters on this story and if by chance my characters name here is same as yours, I'm sorry but it is coincidence. i don't own "the little prince" Antoinne Exupery owns it.

-----

"…" **stands for Tagalog words or phrases. Translations for these words will be written on the later.**

-----

Touya pedaled his bike as he passed by his best friend's house. He slowed down his pace to check out whether Yukito already arrived from his one week visit to Hokkaido. Luckily, as his bike stopped its tracks in front of the others gate Yukito emerged as he trolled his bike out of their compound.

"Good Morning Touya!" Yukito exclaimed as he went to the other's side.

"How was your trip Yuki?" Touya asked.

The two started to step on there pedals before they get late for their first class.

"Our trip was fine; it took us an hour and a half before we landed on Hokkaido. I never knew that I have a big extended family…" Yukito laughed.

"Really?" Touya asked.

"Yes, we had our family reunion and it was fun… we traced our family tree the whole night. The only sad thing there is my parents weren't there, but then they are warm and cozy…" Yukito explained.

"If you only knew all the topics you missed while you were gone." The other said.

"Oh yeah, one week is sure long…"

-----

"Yukito!" the girls form there class exclaimed as he entered.

"Hi!" Yukito raised his hand then wave at them with a smile.

"We are a little early, don't you think?" Touya eyed their classroom.

They were thirty minutes early and as expected a number of early bird were spotted on their room. Some of them exchanged there hottest gossips while the other skimmed through there books.

Yukito borrowed a few notebooks from Touya for the notes he had missed. He started to write since he expects that they had been lecturing lessons for awhile. He bent on his desk and held the pen on his hand.

Touya on the other hand was busy doodling on his vacant notebook. He finished all his homework and reviewed subjects at home.

Some students arrived after them including Kyoko. Kyoko sat on her chair then immediately brought out a piece of paper where there calculus problems where asked to be written and solved. She placed it on top of her table when the fan flew it away sending it under Yukito's chair. She stood up then went to where it dropped.

"Here…" Yukito gave it to her.

"Thank you" she said.

"You're new here?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I just came last week…" Kyoko smiled. Yukito reached out a hand.

"I'm Yukito Tsukishiro…"

"I'm Saeki Kyoko, nice to meet you…" she took his hands then gave it a friendly shake.

-----

"You came from the Philippines?" Yukito asked as he sipped on his drink.

"Yes…" Kyoko replied checking out the way they hold there chopsticks.

"A country just near Japan… so you live in a tropical country?" slurping his ramen.

Touya who was eating his food stopped and eyed Kyoko's food. They where eating there lunch on the bleachers of the football field, shaded by the large Sakura tree.

"Why?" the girl asked as he noticed Touya.

"What's this?" Touya asked as he poked on the meat.

"Oh, this? This is what every Filipino on there table has every meal. This is what we call **'adobo'**" she said.

"**Adobo**?" Touya repeated.

"Why don't you two have a taste of your food…" he opened another Tupperware where plane rice and hotdog was placed.

Yukito who was also staring at her food tried some, followed by Touya. They chewed it for awhile then swallowed it.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Tastes good…" The grey haired man said.

"Can I have some?" Touya asked.

"Why not?" Kyoko replied.

-----

The bell rang signaling that the break is over. Every student was careful not to be late and so, they dashed to their rooms then sat quietly. It was there Literature subject. They where discussing a novel by Antoine Marie Roger de Saint-Exupéry entitled "The Little Prince."

Their teacher always calls someone to read a part from the selection.

"Kyoko Saeki?" their teacher called out.

Kyoko stood up, held her book then cleared her throat.

""You are beautiful, but you are empty," he went on. " One could not die for you. To be sure, an ordinary passer-by would think that my rose look just like you—the rose that belongs to me. But in herself alone she is more important than all the hundreds of you other roses: because it is she that I have watered; because it is she that I have put under the glass globe; because it is she that I have sheltered behind the screen; because it is for her that I have killed the caterpillars (except for the two or three that we have saved to become butterflies); because it is she that I have listened to; when she grumbled, or boasted, or even sometimes when she said nothing. Because she _is my_ rose.""

The class listened as she read the selection a loud. They were not bored for she gave the exact feeling that the story tells it readers. Even the teacher was caught by her accent and audible words.

"Isn't it true?" the teacher voiced out loud as she walked on the aisle. "You…" she pointed out on the student seated in front of her. "If I'm not mistaken, you have your own unique friend, right? Of course we do. He may look like that girl chewing a gum on the street; or maybe the one who sold you the book on the library. But still your friend and will always be important to you. You are the one with her when she was crying and she was always with you when you are crying. Which means that in every little way you friend id unique and you'll never find him anywhere…" their teacher explained accompanied by a little true-to-life story.

Their literature class ended with smiles on their faces.

-----

The final bell of dismissal rang and the students race through the school gate to go to their abode. The teachers were all busy fixing their thing as for the others who still have works to do that sends them to have over time.

Yukito and Touya unlocked their bikes when they saw Kyoko walking towards a man. She gave him his bag and a couple of school stuff then gave him a pack on the cheek.

"Who's that?" Yukito asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure he was the one asking me days ago if I have seen Kyoko…" Touya shrugged.

Yukito hopped on his bike as for Touya who was still eying the girl.

"Might be her boyfriend, or fiancé, or brother…." He said.

"Don't conclude things yet Touya…" the other gave him a friendly back slap.

"You really are a unique friend, huh?" Touya glared at Yukito.

owari

Author's note: third chapter, remember these chapters about a friend okay… connect this to the next chapters. Wai! Isn't it cute to see the three of them lunch… as if they are really close to each other… until the next chapter!

Translations:

Adobo- a Filipino food made of meat with soy sauce, vinegar, pepper, laurel leaf, onion and garlic. Tastes delicious!

kira-chan05: oi! pokes sleeping Touya

Touya: mmmm! Zzzzzzzzzzzz!

Kira-chan05: ore! Oo! how dare you sleep while I tell you this chapter… oi! kicks Touya at the back of his head leaving a sore spot


	4. Chapter 4

Embrace to a new hope 4

Author's note: This story doesn't involve Tomoyo or Shaoran. This is my first time to write a story about Touya. No further note…

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and Touya Kinimoto. It is owned by Clamp. I only own one of the main characters on this story and if by chance my characters name here is same as yours, I'm sorry but it is coincidence.

-----

"…" **stands for Tagalog words or phrases. Translations for these words will be written on the later.**

-----

"Kyoko?" Kyoko's elder brother called her.

"**Bakit?**" she asked.

Ken her older brother stood leaning on the doorframe. He walked quietly then sat on her bed. She was currently busy searching her homework on the internet and checking her mail box.

"Are you okay with your new school?" he asked.

Kyoko was scrolling the mouse when his brother asked but with the mention of that question she stopped then held the mouse tight.

"**Siguro…**" she replied. True that she isn't sure whether she likes her school but by the way her classmates treat her she can say no.

"What do you mean maybe? I mean, why you don't tell me so that if ever you're having problems we can talk to…"

"Leave it." Kyoko monotonously said.

-----

The students were scattered inside the class. Each clustered to groups with a common interests as for those who busied themselves seating on there chair and remaining quiet. Compared to other classes those were quiet that very moment as they took there lesson. This class spent there whole period chatting and roaming around for one reason: the teacher is absent.

"Excuse me!"

The class changed into quiet mode when they heard someone knocked on the door. Thinking that it was there teacher they scrammed to their respective chairs then opened their notebooks.

The door was partially open. Touya as the class president stood and opened the door giving a clear view or their guest. It revealed a tall raven youth but not same as their age. He wore a two buttons down red polo paired with a khaki pants and black shoes. His facial features were adorned with a rectangular pair of spectacles that apt with the shape of his face.

He raised a hand at Touya's direction then smiled.

"Can I help you?" Touya asked. 'Who's this person smiling at me.Ch?' he thought.

"Can I please talk to Kyoko Saeki?" he pointed out.

"Your name is?" Touya asked.

"Just tell her that Ken is here…" the other replied still smiling at Touya.

'His face is pissing me off…' he thought trying to ignore the man.

Touya walked towards Kyoko's seat on the third row. Kyoko was slumped over her desk.

"Kyoko?" Touya whispered as he tapped her on her shoulder. Thinking that she was sleeping he placed his lips near Kyoko's ears then whispered again a little audible.

"Kyoko!"

"Oi!" Kyoko swiftly lift her head causing Touya to quickly withdraw his head. She turned her gaze t at Touya with bloodshot eyes.

"Uh…" Touya was carried away and went curious with her look as if she didn't get enough sleep last night. "Someone by the name of Ken is looking for you…" he explained.

"Ken?" she said wide eyed.

She peeped at the door, fixed her hair then stood up walking animatedly towards the door. Her classmates where left on there seats intrigued making Kyoko the center of their attention. The students inside the room once again clustered into groups because of you-know-why.

"Touya?" Yukito sat on the chair in front of Touya's desk.

"Huh?" he drew his attention from Kyoko's chair to Yukito.

"Who's that man?" the grey haired man asked out of curiosity. Touya simply shrugged and scanned around the classroom.

"Look at them flock with each other, bet they are talking about rumors…" Touya concluded so Kyoko was right all along. She told Touya that there classmates looks at her in a different was and whenever she looks at them, they'll laugh at her secretly then give each other a meaningful look. She felt her self-esteem stoop a level leaving her flaccid.

Kyoko bade Ken goodbye then walked inside the room with a black paper bag on her hand. All concentration were on her and that paper bag that moment.

"Is he your boyfriend?" a classmate asked her.

"No, **Kuya ko yoon**… He is my brother…" she answered.

"Guys!" the other said with there other group mates. "That man is his brother…" said in a sarcastic way. The group to which the latter was a member of looked at each other as if knowing what one is saying; laughed then exchanged high fives.

She walked then sat on her chair; closed her eyes then calmed herself.

"Can we have a talk with you later…" Touya and Yukito approached her then gave her an encouraging light squeeze on her shoulder.

owari

Author's note: how cruel! v! Even though those people had a little role they really pissed me off. In who's name were they given the authority to insult and laugh on my character Kyoko. Argh! Next chapter "The secret revealed". Yes you must read the next chapter to unleash the reason why they were always flocking to a group with Kyoko as a topic.

**Translations: **

Bakit? - Why?

Siguro - Maybe

Kuya – Brother

Ko – my, mine

Yoon- that

kira-chan05: turns off the computer then slumped on her computer desk

Touya: oi! Are you going to sleep?

Kira-chan05: Zzzzzzzzzzz

Touya: tucks her with a blanket

Kira-chan05: …

Touya: was about to leave when he remembered the sore spot on his back… he stares at her sleeping figure then flicked his finger sharply at the back of her head

Kira-chan05: glares at him Damn! What the hack was that for...

Touya: revenge…


	5. Chapter 5

Embrace to a new hope 5

Author's note: This story doesn't involve Tomoyo or Shaoran. This is my first time to write a story about Touya. No further note…

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and Touya Kinimoto. It is owned by Clamp. I only own one of the main characters on this story and if by chance my characters name here is same as yours, I'm sorry but it is coincidence.

---

"There's something wrong…" Touya mouthed his words.

The sun lied on the horizon that very moment. It was already sunset. The sky was nevertheless beautiful. Colors of rose, violet and blue danced with the anthem of nightfall. The presence of those three people illuminated the not so well-lit park. The grey haired youth stood there unable to fathom what just had happened inside the schoolroom. The tall brown haired man sat there contemplating on how to initiate this conversation. As for the girl whose thoughts were disarrayed, she just leaned effortlessly on the pole of the swing.

"They are so mean." The black haired girl said.

"They really are. I mean… I don't see any reason for them to laugh at you" Yukito said.

"Same here, let's just say that you are new here and still unfamiliar of our culture. But who gave them the authority to make fun of you." The other man said.

The girl bit her lips then cleared her throat.

"This is hard on my part, especially to reveal this very important part of my true identity…But I know that the two of you are the only person that I trust…" she clasped the strap of her body bag then sighed. " You see the parents I have now; they aren't my real parents… I am a foster child."

Her companions raised an eyebrow to what they heard. But then was that the reason why their classmates treat her that way.

"And they knew about this?" Yukito asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I heard them talk about me and my difference with my father. I know that I shouldn't react this way but it looks like that they are criticizing me and detaching me with the group." She said.

"How will they now this if you are not telling them?" Touya thought of how their classmate had that hunch that she was a foster child.

Kyoko simply shrugged and looked away. Yukito sat on one of the hanging seat.

"Tokiwa Nuriko, what's your connection with her?" Touya suddenly asked.

-----

"…she's just new here. Can you see how she is close with Touya!" A green haired girl by the name of Nuriko said.

Tokiwa Nuriko is one of the famous student of Tomoeda High, not only famous for her wealth but for her admiration for Touya. Now that she can see that one of her classmates caught Touya' attention, she sees her as her potential rival and so she plots something to get rid of her.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous of her… that new student is way down your level…" a friend spoke.

"Why should I be jealous, and besides good thing my father is Mr. Saeki's ex-business partner and now that everything is in my hands and fate is in favor of me she'll be out of Tomigaoka high in no time."

-----

"Daddy…" Nuriko sat beside her father who was reading the daily tabloid on their library.

"Hm." His father simply responded.

"I remember you told me about Saeki Minami's adoptee…" she asked with a smug on her face.

"Oh…" Tokiwa Takeshi laid down the paper on the oaken table then looked at her child "…you're talking about Kyoko, she was an adorable girl, and I even recall her sweet voice back in the Philippines. She really…" Nuriko cut short her father. She wasn't asking for those sweet things but something that will help her to her fall.

"I know that daddy but I was just wondering where her real parents are." She said.

"You see she was a daughter of Minami's associate 19 years ago, that was when we weren't still partners. Her mother was very young; she was well-known in the industry. The man who got her pregnant was on of the Japanese stock holders of their company. Afraid that her parents will remove her rights with the company she flew to New York. A month after the birth of Kyoko her mother decided to leave her but thought that there was no one else she knew but him." His father explained followed by a sip on his tea cup.

"I see…" Nuriko said with a voice of contentment.

"But here's a secret…" her father said. "She's a lucky girl half of her mother's property was named after her and it'll sooner be legitimate when she reaches 20"

-----

"Sakura?" Touya called out. He was washing the dishes. That was his task that evening since he wasn't the one in-charge to cook dinner.

"Brother?" Sakura ran inside the kitchen with the remote on his hand.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Touya said wiping his hands with the hand towel.

"Sure." Sakura immediately answered.

"Remember the kit you had for making stuffed animals?" the older one removed the apron clinging form his neck.

"Oh that… I think I already ran out of thread and… I can't remember I'll check later." Her sister said.

"Where did you but it?" he asked again.

"The store between "Flowers and Blooms" and "Sweet Stars""

"The favor here is can you buy me a kit for a 'teddy bear' and another for a 'bunny'?"

"Okay. Where is the money?"

owari

Author's Note: Sorry minna if I updated this fic ages… anyway here it goes but will this really make her fall… well let's wait for the next chapter… hehe the teddy bear is for whom anyway? Yigee!

Touya: Hmmm…

Kira-chan05: see that was the reason I told you…

Touya: am I going to stitch that stuffed animal?

Kira-chan05: I don't know… why ask?

Touya: nothing... just want to know

Kira-chan05: just wait for the next chapter….


End file.
